The Problem with Melinoe
by Agent of Teal
Summary: **Hades and his dysfunctional family from the Realm of the Dead are back!** Thanatos has become very arrogant since T.I.O.T and Hades had always loathed arrogance. Time for him to lay on the retribution.. But that's not all that's getting on his wick! Melinoe has a boyfriend but she doesn't want her hot-headed father to find out who it is, why not? You better read to find out!
1. Bluebird's Big Secret

**The Problem with Melione**

 _Yup, that's right, do a double-take I'm back! Now... Moving on Herc-fans!_

 _As usual I do not own Hercules (Disney does) but I do own this version of Persephone, Thanatos, Melione and Macaria as well as a whole cast of gods, minions, places and even certain plants that come up in this story. The original character cast is well over a hundred characters, I actually counted them and they all have a back story which is just insane (pretty sure I still hold the record for largest well thought out OC cast in this category, so take that newbies!) Permission can be granted to use them, I'm not possessive if you like a character you should be allowed to use them, just my opinion. I only ask that I know what your up to so I can read it, I like doing that and offering character reference to those who need it.. Assuming I still have some fans out there.._

* * *

 _Gimmie a holler guys!_

 **Chapter One: Bluebird's Big Secret**

In the months that followed the the break in the trinity things in the ancient world of Greece were tense. Without the allegiance of their younger brother Hades to back them up anymore Poseidon and Zeus were determined to keep their realms united. They were vulnerable to the mercies of other gods and they made sure that no sniff of this information made it down to mortal lands. The mortals already had this image of Hades and Persephone remaining aloof from the other gods and they played up to that. Of course, the one ramification that came from banishing the Rulers of the Underworld was the absence of Demeter. The Goddess of Nature no longer wished to grace the cloudy realms of Olympus with her presence. Apart from Bacchus all her immediate family lived underground and she had always preferred the company of mortals to the squabbling of gods.

The tarnished trinity affected Poseidon much more so than Zeus. Where as the eldest son of Cronos and Rhea remained firm and resolute in his decision, the middle son pined for the loss of their bond. Poseidon had always been the peacekeeper between fiery Hades and stubborn Zeus, he had been a buffer in more squabbles and duels than he could count. Despite a volatile temper it always washed away quickly into a sensitive and more easy going nature, it flowed just like the realm he ruled. The Lord of the Waters knew that if he had been present at Zeus and Hades' meeting he could have talked them both around to a more peaceful option. But, alas he had not... And here they were..

...Broken. Unfixable and vulnerable... Even if the other two couldn't see it.

Things had been nerve-wracking up on Olympus as the Spring season approached. Persephone's presence on the surface was supposed to signal the beginning of the warm seasons on the surface. A few weeks prior Demeter had disappeared from the surface into the Underworld, no doubt to try and convince her daughter into returning to her surface duties. The many of the other gods were anxiously waiting for the big day, with the exception of Aphrodite, Cupid and Psyche. They were confident that the Queen of the Underworld would return. She was the Goddess of Life, a close personal friend to the all amour family and the mentor to both Eris and Psyche's little baby girl Voluptas. The God of Love and his wife had already started preparing the first shipment of love arrows for the new season which just proved how much faith they had in Persephone making the right choice.

Sure enough, the snow melted and Demeter returned to the surface along with a collective sigh of relief as the blonde teenage-looking goddess with ghostly-white skin and olive-green eyes reappeared onto the surface with her mother and youngest daughter. Life, could go on as normal, at least as normal as it could from this time on...

"Mama, mama.." The chirpy voice of Macaria squealed out joyously as she skipped excited around her mother's legs then tugged on the skirt of her long dress. "Are we going to see Voluptas when we are up here? I love babies, do you think I will have one when I'm big?" The questions burst forth from the tiny goddess' mouth in one long animated burst.

"Oh figs, I hope not, your father would combust.." Persephone muttered under her breath trying not to shudder at the idea of Macaria no longer being the sweet innocent girl she was now and then trying to banish the look of murderous rage that would cross Hades' face if any male tried to touch his daughter.

"Grandmama, can I run through the grass and grow bluebells as I go?" Macaria bounced up and down beaming widely, her odd eyes looking pleading up at her grandmother.

"Of course you can sweet flower, fill this field with them.." Demeter nodded kindly with a warm maternal smile and immediately the pint-sized goddess screeched with joy and scampered off giggling, her chubby little hands outstretched and glowing as her blonde pigtail whipped behind her as she went. Behind her dozens and dozens of purply-blue tiny bluebells sprouted quickly in her wake, following her as she speed through the fields and zig-zagged. Both Persephone and Demeter clutched hands cooing at her in adoring fashion.

"Oohh, I hope she always stays this sweet and innocent.." The Goddess of Life sighed before making a fist that glowed with star-white light, she raised it up and blew a kiss and as her fist unfurled dozens of multi-coloured butterflies fluttered forth after her daughter. Macaria squealed in delight as they wafted by and began giving chase, trying to catch one of her mother's creations.

"Careful what you wish for, you sound a little like me.." Demeter chided gently, bowing first hand where that naive thinking got you.

"I know but I understand now. Heh, besides it's Hades you should be worried about. Sure he can be a little neglectful with his girls but I know deep down he wants both of them to stay innocent little Vestal Virgins." Persephone replied lightly as she and her mother strolled through the field of bluebells towards the family farmhouse.

"Hmh, guess that proves he's my brother, but what about Thanatos?" Demeter kinked a brow.

"Oh mother, we both know the seeds of innocence have already fallen from that tree.." The blonde goddess responded nudging her mother playfully and both goddesses giggled..

* * *

Deep down in the Underworld everything was peaceful and quiet. While the surface sprung back into life work always tended to start to stagnate and dry up. Inside the dark recesses of the throne room Hades was lounging across the two-seater solid stone throne that he would usual share with his wife. His broad back rested against his own armrest as his rear rested on the seat of the hidden compartment that kept the Helmet of Darkness safely stowed away from thieves. The only other being in the cosmos that knew it was there was his immortal wife and she would never betray him. His long legs hung over his wife's armrest ending in the endless swirl of black smoke that kept his feet concealed. The Lord of the Dead had a bored expression on his face, his listless yellow eyes narrowed with the disdain of such a dreary day.

Business was dead. Literally.

It seemed like eons ago that he would actually want to plot a scheme to boost business, try to get more souls through the gates and into the Styx but after finding out that his son not only excelled him at his own game, successfully killing Hercules and manipulating Zeus into giving up his stranglehold on his share of the cosmos, Hades had thrown in the towel. He had effectively retired from planning anything that did not revolve around dead souls and their afterlives. He was done, kaput... Let Thanatos have the reins. It was his turn to plot the schemes, cause some anarchy and get the souls inside this realm.

Why have a God of Death if you ain't gonna reap the benefits?

Hades smirked to himself at his own private little joke as his lazy gaze rolled around towards his now fourteen year old golden-flamed son who had been promoted to his go-to-God, his left lieutenant but lately things had been far from rosy. Thanatos was viciously loyal to both his own family and the Underworld but he was also growing arrogant about his own gifts and despite being slightly conceited himself arrogance was not a trait the Lord of the Dead wanted his son to have. There was enough undeserved arrogance in this cosmos without it emanating inside his own home. Hades shifted upwards out of his lazy slouch and craned his neck to see what his son was up to on the chessboard opposite. It seemed as if Thanatos was planning something..

"You want any tips?" Hades finally spoke out to his son, trying not to sound hopeful for the interaction as it would be a nice break from the boredom.

"Nope. I'm good." Thanatos responded flatly, manifesting a black hourglass with white sand inside from nowhere, holding it out with a steady hand.

"You sure? Your old man has worked with every being on and under the surface, you won't get better advice anywhere else, Lemmie tell ya that!" Hades tried again to connect with his teenage son. Waving one hand casually to emphasis his point.

"Dad, I'm omniscient..." Thanatos sighed wearily. "Why, would I need advice?" He spoke in a monotonous voice before suddenly whipping around with a wide boyish smirk. "Don't get too comfortable, you got less than a few minutes before someone drops in.." Immediately he slammed the hourglass down on the chessboard and vanished out in a puff of black.

"Hmh, ungrateful little _punk_.." Hades muttered in a sulky manner as he tried to bury the sting of rejection he was feeling. It hadn't seemed that long ago that Thanatos and him spent lots of time together and now it was like the two of them were drifting apart. Hades rested his large chin in his hand and sighed watching the white sand of the hourglass trickle down. He knew Thanatos had just left this behind so that he could see how exact his son was. By the time the last grain hit the bottom of the glass the soul would whoosh through the throne room and sure enough, the last grain was timed perfectly with the scream of the sliced life-line.

"Am I good or am I good?" Thanatos responded brightly as he materialised out of nothing and pocketed the hourglass.

"Uh, yeh, your something alright.." Hades murmured in an unimpressed bored voice, rolling his eyes before sitting straight and throwing Thanatos a serious look. "Listen short-flames, while I have ya, we gotta talk.."

"Maybe later dad, I gotta go sharpen my scythe." The white-skinned teenage God replied in an uninterested tone, his thumb running over the curved edge of his blade, his yellow eyes then studying the result to his skin. He then began to move away.

" _Hear me out ya little-!_ " Hades vented as his flames turned momentarily yellow in frustration before he took a cleansing breath and exhaled slowly, "No, I'm fine, I'm cool... Heh, Than.. I'm your father and I really think we should talk about your attitude-" The blue-flamed deity crooned towards his first-born child with a forced smile but was interrupted by Thanatos' next words.

"If you want to talk about attitude changes you should aim this conversation towards Melinoe, she's been acting weird ever since she got herself that slobbering boyfriend of hers.." The golden-flamed God of Death replied lightly, casually picking his nails with the sharp point of his scythe looking unconcerned by the effect that this may have.

"Wait, time out, excuse me?" Hades responded with a bemused expression, his attention now suitably diverted from scolding Thanatos about his arrogance on the job. "Boyfriend?" The Lord of the Dead's left eyebrow shot up with the tick that came from badly-repressing the urge to lose control of his flames.

"Yeh, maybe if you ask her to bring him over he can come shed on the couch.." Thanatos continued and he now began walking away with a confident strut, knowing that he was not going to be receiving a lecture on his behaviour. It also seemed that Hades had not taken in a word of his his last uttered sentence as the red-faced fiery God suddenly exploded like some long dormant volcano..

" _WHAT BOYFRIEND?!_ "

* * *

 _Little Notes:_

 _Hey Peeps, long time no see... I know, I know I said I was retired but this story idea has been knocking around ever since Daddy's Little Hellraiser, I just couldn't find enough satisfying myths to weave into it. Now however I have decided to twist two myths together the first is revolving around Thanatos' new found arrogance and how Hades will eventually put him in his place, the second is about Melinoe's first love who I will get back to you on later..._

 _Hope this was a nice Christmas surprise!_

~ A Teal (aka: D Minx)

Sorry if the change in category is confusing, it wouldn't let me put this story with the rest!


	2. Rumours Verses Retribution

**The Problem With Melione**

A/N: Apologies for taking a number of months to get back to this, my interests turned in another direction and I lost my footing with this story. No excuse but it's the best I got... Sorry. So after a false start, and no promises on regular updates because, let's face it, I cannot promise that at this point. But if anyone is still following I am both flattered, amazed... and I thank you!

 _As usual I do not own Hercules (Disney does) but I do own this version of Persephone, Thanatos, Melione and Macaria as well as a whole cast of gods, immortal beings, places and certain plants that come up in this story. The original character cast is well over the on hundred mark, I do have a list somewhere of every character and each one has some reference of a backstory. Unsure if I still hold the record for most original characters but I hope so as thirty of them are major players. I'm not possessive and permission to use any of them is open, all I ask is that you let me know so I may read it and review it for you and offer any character reference that may help. That only seems fair, right?_

 _So, if there are any fans still out there, give me a heads up, be much appreciated!_

 _ **P...P...P**_

 **HermioneJGranger08: Apologies for the super late response, did I mail a response? I cannot remember... Anyway, I am glad that you like Demeter as she is. I always adored the mumsie persona that Florence Anderson brought to the character, that seems more poignant since her passing (R.I.P) and I could never see such a warm and giving character be a villain so making Demeter kind, warm and accepting of Hades and Persephone's marriage seemed a natural solution to me. Though she never officially moved to the Underworld she is not above long weekend visits and meddling in family affairs while there. Thanatos and Hades' relationship always was one of the more fun aspects to write, they are so similar in personality that they can create great comedy and arguements, life will never be dull with these two. Hopefully the super long wait was worth it..**

 **Nyx27Seth: Hades' ledgendary patience (or short fuse) is the fun part although I hope that Melione's "boyfriend" can live up to expectations..**

 **Princess Aaliyah: I honestly have not considered another House of Mouse Christmas story, I would need to finish my other story and I honestly have no idea where that was going anymore.. I think what always put me off was the fact that so many characters don't actually celebrate Christmas and it seemed a bit too unreal for me.. I hope the wait was worth it, I feel bad for taking so long but my muse kinda woke from is long slumber and went 'let's do this'..**

 **WikiSorcerer: Um... well this is just so embarrassing now, isn't it... you read this and I will hide in shame..**

 **H..H..H**

 **Rumours Verses Retribution**

" _Oh... Meliiinoe-hoh!_ "

The elongated sugary sound of her father's disembodied voice made the twelve year old Goddess of Ghosts-in-training exhale heavily, form a fist and beat it against her forehead.

"Now what does he want.." She drawled apathetically as her fingers unfurled to cover her pale-blue skinned face, her electric-blue thick locks wafting around her face as she groaned, the spindelly blue-flamed torch in her other hand drooping as her shoulders sagged in disparingly. The only time her father ever spoke to her in this sickly sweet fashion was when he wanted to wheedle information out of her and boy, did she hate it when he interfered with her night wanderings on the surface to retrieve the lost souls of the Underworld. The small train of souls had all stopped behind her looking at the young goddess in confusion, having not heard Hades' voice they had no idea why she had stopped guiding them to the Temple of Necromancy where the main gateway to the Underworld was located. They were not far away from the temple in Elis but it seemed that her father could not wait the extra twenty minutes she would've taken to get home.

The next second the nine foot tall Lord of the Underworld appeared out of a tower of smoke and flames causing all the dead souls behind the preteen goddess to shake, squeal or cower in fear.

" _Ah!_ Mel, my little night blossom, my little bluebird, daddy's little gloomy punum—"

"Whatta you want, dad?" Melinoe's blunt tone cut through Hades' affectionate schmoozing of his little girl making his eyes widen in shock and look into her hard, icy glare. Her torch had been jammed into the ground and she was now stood with her arms folded tightly across her still blossoming chest.

"Ooh, feisty, feisty. Daddy likes that about his li'l schnookums.." Hades drawled choosing to ignore the filthy look his little girl was giving him for interrupting her work and swept her up into a warm embrace.

" _Ak!! Dad!!_ There are mortals watching.." The blue-skinned goddess hissed in irritation, her bright blue hair flailing desperately, her ghostly white aura brightening as she resisted her father's affections. Her words made Hades immediately glance around to the small group of souls that were staring dumbfounded at their future ruler, none of the crockery had ever mentioned this side of him before.

" _Ah!_ Whatta you lookin' at! Temple of Necromacy is over that ridge!" Hades snarled aggressively now that his attention had been brought to the lost souls and he jabbed a finger towards the location of his only temple in Greece. "Go on, hup to, hup to! Get going before I send ya all to Tartarus just for bein' tardy!" The souls immediately gasped out and shot off in the direction that the Lord of the Dead had given them.

" _Daaad..._ " Melione growled in irrritation, unable to escape his tight grip as he still had her pressed into his side, her cheek squished up next to his. "Why are you even here?" She huffed quickly giving in to her father's immense godly strength knowing that if she turned etheral to get out of his grip he would just do the same and pull her right back in. Sometimes it was a curse sharing the same godly gift as a parent.

"Well Mel, a little bird has just informed me that there is the slight possibility that _you_ , my sweet—" At this moment Hades chose to unceremoniously dump his eldest daughter down on the ground letting her fall in a heap at his smoking feet. " _-have a boyfriend!!_ "

"A boyfriend?" Melinoe groaned out pushing herself up onto her knees, looking up through the gaps in her long blue hair at the now orange-skinned fury that was her father, his yellow flames creeping over his shoulders as he seethed on the spot. "Seriously?" She added unperturbed by his rage as she got to her feet, her own annoyance returning. "And was this 'bird' of yours by any chance called Thanatos?" Her voice remained cool and collected while inside she could feel her own inchor boiling at being a scapegoat. Her brother was obviously using this as a way of distracting their father from whatever it was he was trying to hide from him..

Hades immediately spluttered at his twelve year old daughters words, his skin returning blue as his flames remained orange half choking on his rage and half on the shock that she knew who his source was.

" _What does that matter?!_ " The words finally exploded from his full lips as his flames exploded and his skin reddened in fury. "You are _waaay_ too young to be having a boyfriend missy! Especially one that sheds fur and slobbers!" One large red skinned finger jabbed her in her moderately flat chest.

"Ok, I assume by that description you are referring to Lycan." A neat scowl marred Melione's youthful etheral beauty as her full blue lips pouted in repressed anger and her fists balled at her sides, her hair floating upwards as she quivered on the spot. "He is _not_ my boyfriend! He is a _boy_ who happens to be _my_ _friend!_ "

"What in the name of Gaia is going on up here?" A third disembodied voice forestalled Hades from responsing and made both him and his preteen daughter look around as a swirl of white orbs appeared out of the ground and manifested into the form of a sleep deprived Persephone dressed in Hades' over-sized black dressing gown with red cuffs and a large 'H'. One of the shoulders slipped down to reveal the svelte lacey black night-chiton she wore to bed as Goddess of Life stretched and yawned, blinking blearily with a head full of rollers at her nocturnal family.

"Seph, my sweet, did we wake you? I am so sorry babe, it won't happen again. Me and Mel were just having a.." His long blue fingers swirled trying to find the right words. "-a little disagreement, nothing to worry about so you can just go right back to bed and I'll be with you shortly, 'kay?'' The fiery god had instantly returned blue at the arrival of his wife and had now wrapped his arm around her and was now trying to coerce her into disappearing back into their marital master-suite.

"It sounded pretty _heated_ , I was concerned—" Persephone began in a soft tone, dragging her feet and making it harder for her husband to shoehorn her away.

"The _Tartarus_ it was.." Melinoe exclaimed loudly in response to her father's words making both her parents swivel back around, Persephone looking suspiciously at her husband while Hades's skin flashed orange and flames flared yellow at his daughter for ratting him out. "Dad was trying to insinuate that Lycan is my boyfriend when he's just a friend.." This immediately made the Goddess of Life fold her arms looking for an explanation as her now blue-flamed husband flashed her an oily serpentine smirk.

"What? What? I'm'er father, heh, it's my job to protect her from creeps and would-be-suitors.. Whether she _likes it or not!_ " Hades folded his arms tightly across his chest, his flames jumping higher on his head and shoulders as he flashed his daughter a reprimanding look.

"F.Y.I: She does _not_." Melinoe threw him a dirty look back which only made her white-skinned mother suddenly giggle girlishly in response.

"Oh.. Melione, sweetie, your daddy is just being protective, my mother was the same way when I was a girl—" The blonde-haired Queen of the Underworld suddenly halted mid-sentence, her bright green eyes blinking as realisation hit her and a smile formed on her naturally nude pink lips. "Wait a minute. You made a friend? A real, non-etheral friend but a corporeal being.." She kinked a neat brow to her daughter and the tiny preteen blue goddess sighed, sagging slightly in dismay at her mother's new curiosity.

"Yes. He is flesh and blood.." She murmured, her green eyes narrowing in slight disdain as the Goddess of Life made a girlish noise of glee, hugging her husband tightly and causing Hades' eyes to widen in slight concern at his wife's excitement. All her tiredness of the day had gone and she seemed to be filled once more with her usual preppy attitude as she let go of her stunned husband and returned her attention to her gobsmacked daughter.

"That's wonderful, see? I told you you could make friends if you put in a little effort, didn't I?" Persephone trilled brightly, flashing her antisocial daughter a pearly white smile. "What's he like? Is he nice? I bet he's cute, right? Does he make you laugh, never underestimate the power of a winning personality."

"Err..." Was the only sound that escaped Melinoe's blue lips as she tried to comprehend her mother's many questions but before she could articulate a response Persephone's blonde head swivelled around to her husband so fast that if she had been mortal she would definitely have whiplash.

"Have you met him yet?" The white-skinned goddess asked her husband immediately gripping his large muscly bicep and making him blink in shock.

"Seph, the guy is a yutz. I don't need to meet him to tell ya that." Hades drawled in a monotonous voice as his eyes rolled.

"Hades, that's not very nice. The least you can do is meet him before you judge him." Persephone frowned slightly before adding, "You don't judge souls before you meet them, why should this be any different."

"Eh, hello.. I haven't judged a soul since I hired those dead guys to do the job for me. What's the point in Doom Service if ya don't take the advice handed to ya?" The fiery god drawled back but the Goddess of Life seemed to be formulating her own plan.

"Oh! I know let's invite him over for dinner!" Persephone trilled excited. "That way we can get to know him ourselves.."

" _What?!"_ Both father and daughter exclaimed in shock as one. Melinoe looked horrified by this suggestion while Hades' flames combusted in complete surprise.

"Seph, have ya completely gone mashuga!! We do _not_ do dinner guests!" Hades scowled at his wife then added dryly, "For obvious reasons, namely nobody _wants_ to drop in for dinner."

"Mom, seriously. I do not think this is a good idea." Melione added with the edge of pleading in her apathetic tone privately thinking that nobody should be subjected to sitting at a dinner table with her father and brother scrutinising them like a piece of meat. She wouldn't let her worst enemy go through it let alone the only real friend she had every had that wasn't a sibling or an assigned minion.

"Nonsense, everybody deserves a chance to get to know each other, especially since he is the first friend you have ever had. Just give your friend this.." The teenage looking goddess pulled a slip of violet parchment out of a swirl of white orbs along with her favourite phoenix feather quill and began writing a summons in her neat scrawl. Though he was still irked by his wife just suddenly inviting this unknown being into their home this did not stop the Lord of the Dead from peeking over his wife's shoulder to see what date she was jotting down. He then flared in alarm once he pulled out their datebook and realised that the night she had picked he was actually free. He sighed heavily and deflated, returning blue as he realised that he would not be getting out of this, his wife always got her way.. Then suddenly he grinned, his flames brightening as another thought came to mind..

 _Then again, neither would Thanatos.._ If he had to suffer a night of making small-talk and fake being nice to a lesser being then he was going to force his only son to go through it with him. Thanatos would never refuse a request of his mother's, he wouldn't dare..

"But mom, what if, say, he refuses to come..'' The twelve year old goddess asked her mother with a slight curious inflection to her usual sardonic tone, accepting the violet, flowery smelling scroll with her mother's summons written on it. Her words made an uncharacteristically dark look cross her mother's face, the ends of her long blonde hair even flared into flames of fury as her star-white aura brightened.

"If that be the case then your father can drag him straight to the darkest realms of Tartarus to do whatever he likes to him and I won't care.." Persephone replied coldly, pouting and folding her arms tightly across her heaving bosom. Nobody ever refused an invite from the Iron Queen of the Underworld out of fear of offending her and then having to deal with her husband's wrath. Wreaking the vengeance of Persephone was something that the blue-flamed god never turned down, the chance to prove his devotion to his wife by smiting those who displeased or offended her was how the subterranean couple had bonded in their early dating days and it never failed to rekindle their passion for each other.

" _Whoa.._ Really?" Hades blinked before grinning wickedly and rubbing his hands together, "Oh, now I really want him to refuse.. Ya haven't let me drag anyone off to Tartarus since that mortal queen Euphemia said you weren't worth worshiping.. Ha-cha-cha, whatta night we had.." The fiery god's expression softened into a rarely seen dreamy state of tenderness as he fondly reminisced about that night of explosive passion.

"I thought that might perk you up sweetie." Persephone's flames died down immediately as her expression softened into a tender devoted expression, leaning in and kissing her husband on his angular cheek. This made her blue-flamed husband growl seductively in the back of his throat, his flames turning white-hot and flaring lustfully as he held his wife close. This in turn made Persephone giggle girlishly, wrapping her arms around his neck as her aura brightened before their lips locked in heated passion.

" _Eurgh_. I'll make sure he gets the message.." The electric-blue haired goddess said dispassionately, feeling nauseated and turning away from her loved up parents Melinoe then vanished out in a whisp of smoke.

"Mmh.. Come to bed, my Lord.." The blonde goddess purred breathlessly in a wanton tone, hanging from her husband's grip. "I wish to adore your magnificence my oneness.." She continued reaching down to untie the oversized dressing gown, letting it hang loose in a further attempt to enflame her husband's passion and get him to bend to her will..

"Heh, ba-boom.. How could I _ever_ refuse an offer like that?" Hades crooned with a perverse leer as his flames creeped further over his body and his long bony fingers slipped over the bodice of her lacey night-chiton. Without further need for coaxing he vanished out with his wife in tow to their master-suite..

 **H...H...H**

In the large basement of the House of Hades the God of Death hummed a cheerful tune as he worked the rotating sharpening stone with his foot, unphased by the sparks as he casually sharpened his beloved scythe. After only a few minutes of this he pulled back the long viciously curved blade and felt the edge a grin tweaking his sharp-toothed mouth before he swung it around. The blade came to a forceful stop when he pivoted around to find his twelve year old little sister standing directly behind him. The pale-blue skinned goddess was glaring hard at her older brother as her eerie bright white aura shone vividly and her long electric blue hair rippled around her body.

" _Hmh._ You're lucky I'm omniscient cause I never heard ya come in.." The white-skinned god flashed his sister one of his most charming looks, pulling his scythe back into an upright position. "I know why your steamed.. It's about dad, right?" He kinked an eyebrow, slight amusement glittering in his round yellow eyes as his golden flames rippled animatedly on his head.

" _How could you tell him about Lycan!_ " Melione shrieked out in fury, her own blue hair rising up and flowing viciously about her head, the skin covering her eye sockets darkened making her look both foreboding and awe-inspiring.

Unfortunately her fourteen year old brother looked unmoved.

"Look, I'm sorry but I just needed Dad off my back, he's been gripin' and whinin' so much it's drivin' me nuts.." He drawled in response causing his scythe to disappear into a curl of black smoke.

"You didn't have to tell him he was my boyfriend!" Melione responded sharply still looking infuriated, spinning away from her brother in annoyance and missing the sly look that crossed his boyishly handsome face.

"But you _want_ him to _be.._ " He crooned back in a teasing tone making the blue-haired goddess give a start, a breif pink flush burned her cheeks before it faded and she whirled back looking further annoyed.

" _Shut up!_ " Her bright green eyes narrowed into venomous slits as she slapped her hand across her brother's blabbering mouth.

"Ah! C'mon sis.. Yah can't hide the truth from me, I'm your big brother, who knows you better than me?" Thanatos casually pulled his sister's hand away from his face, it was easy considering he was much stronger and more powerful than she was. He then casually wrapped an arm around her shoulders flashing a light smile to which she turned her head away and huffed loudly.

"It's still none of your buisness what I do with other beings.." Melinoe stated in a haughty manner lancing her brother with a disapproving gaze as her hair fell back into place and swished with her movements once more.

" _Hah!_ Whatta ya crazy, you're my little sister and dad expects me to look out for ya. 'Course whoever ya date is my buisness." He said brightly making his blue-skinned sister kink a brow at him.

"Hmm, well blabbing to dad about my friend Lycan doesn't sound like your watching out for my interests, just your own.. And we are _not_ dating!" Melinoe stated harshly, annoyed with herself for allowing her golden-flamed brother to get under skin again.

" _Pfft_ , not with that attitude you won't be.." The white-skinned teenage god then rubbed his square jaw thoughtfully. "Mind you once dad realises your 'buddy' is a werewolf he might draw the line for you.." He added with a casual shrug of his free arm.

"You can be such a jerk, y'know that?" Melione frowned freeing herself of her brother's grip. "But at least you'll get a front row seat for all the action. Mom invited him to dinner which means you will have to sit there and 'fake nice' to him with no escape.." She added in a mock-teasing voice which made her brother flare up in annoyance.

"Ah, Fate dammit!" He cursed in irritation as the blue-haired goddess got up and chuckled in dry amusement.

"What's the matter?" Melinoe asked with false sympathy and a teasing grin of her own. "Didn't they share that information with you already?" She disappeared out of the basement in a curl of smoke leaving a disembodied silvery laugh in her wake. This only served to annoy Thanatos enough so that he burned the skin off his face, now sitting as a flaming skeleton in black robes.

"Sometimes _I think I should've just tossed you in the Vortex when I had the chance.._ " His dark foreboding voice seemed to telepathically growl in a low irate tone.

 **P...P...P**

 _Little Notes:_

 _Hey peeps... Asumming anyone is actually still reading this story. One and a half years is an embarrassingly long time between updates but I have finally got around to updating it. I can only hope that it was worth the wait and that it actually gets a review, I am somewhat doubtful because of my super long absence and to tell you the truth I am amazed that I can still write these characters and have them come off properly. I was worried that I was gonna mess it up and have to throw in the towel but this was surprisingly easy to write.._

 _Ok, I doubt that many surface deities will be making their way into this story i will be focusing on the Underworld so if you were hoping for a bit of Hermes, Demeter or Zeus you may be out of luck, I mean I wouldn't completely discount any of them turning up but it would just be a cameo if they did.. This story will be centred more about Melione than anyone else so your more likely to see Hecate, Charon, Phantosis and other deities that she interacts with. Thanatos and Hades' relationship is the B-story and we will be getting back to that in the next chapter... It just better not take a year and a half to write that.._

 _Stay tuned_

 _~A.Teal_


	3. Me Master, You Loyal Subordinate, GTC?

**The Problem With Melinoe**

 _As usual I do not own Hercules (Disney does) but I do own this version of Persephone, Thanatos, Melinoe and Macaria as well as a whole cast of gods, immortal beings, places and certain plants that come up in this story. This may contain carry on theme from the fore-runners of my HadesSeph saga so if you haven't read them, you may get a little confused. As usual anyone can use my characters, I'm not possessive just let me know if you do so I can read and review your work or give you character advice if you need it. Hey, it's only fair and you would be surprised how many subsiquent fanfics that Thanatos has wormed his way into, boy, that kid is popular with you guys.. Nyx27Seth uses him in the majority of her works and they are pretty on point, well worth a check out.._

 _Oh, and one more thing, the wiki pages I had have been removed, I think, that's why they won't work. Wasn't me, not really sure what happened there but the Hades3Seph Saga TvTrope pages are still up and I suppose that's something... I will look into it but have just been kinda tied up right now. I still want to try and punch out some character informtion somewhere for you guys to reference so ideas would be helpful._

 _Anyway, in the meantime, let's get on with this..._

 _ **H...H...H**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Princess Aaliyah: Well, I'm glad somebody is still excited for this story.. And don't worry, I have plans for more sibling scenes between Macaria, Melione and Thanatos, after all they will be stuck at a dinner table with one another and it is something that has yet to be seen. Usually it has only been a two sibling scene but I really want to have at least one scene that has all five of the Chthonos family members in it. I imagine that things around that dinner table can get quite heated very quickly.. Just the way we like it..**_

 _ **Nyx27Seth: I love the relationship between Hades and Melinoe although I will admit that some inspiration for it comes from the way Meg always reacted to Hades. I always liked the back and forth between them and the father/daughter relationship is similar with Melinoe, except that Hades often smothers his darling daughter with unwanted affections. And you know you can count on Hades to have a sour reaction to Mel's new-found companion, he won't care if it's romantic or platonic. Not to sure what you mean by the 'throwing some shade' comment but pretty sure it's gonna be good..**_

 _ **P... P ...P**_

 ** _Me Master, You Loyal Subordinate.._ Got the Concept?**

The Goddess of Witchcraft had returned from her nocturnal wanderings close to dawn, getting inside the Underworld before the dawn banished Nyx and Erebus back inside with the first light that would signal the start of Apollo's daily ride in his blazing sun chariot. After many days of travelling home from the Far East the navy-haired witch with the palest-violet skin and ghostly pale blue aura gave an exhausted sigh of relief, grateful to be home in the Nether Regions after her long trip away spreading the occultism of Necromancy beyond the outer-boundaries of the Grecian territory. She was so weary that even her silver headdress was starting to droop.

"Oh good! Your home! Another few minutes and I was gonna have to write you a summons and ditch. I'mma busy god, y'know.." A dangerously familiar male voice jovially greeted Hecate once she was inside her grotto making her silvery eyes widen in shock.

"Hades?" She exclaimed in surprise, shutting her door and snapping her head around looking confused to see the blue-flamed Lord of the Dead siting in her alter room, clearly having made himself at home while waiting for her to return.

"That's mah name 'Cate, don't wear it out." Hades drawled in a friendly manner leaning forward from his slouched position in her large wolf-skin covered armchair. " _So..._ How's buisness on the Eastern front, huh? Ya makin' good progress with spreadin' the word o' Necromancy? Expandin' mah horizons I hope. I could use some new blood, heh, and souls.." His yellow eyes narrowed towards her as he leaned his long chin in his hand with his elbow resting on one of her armrests.

"Progress is slow but steady. These things take time to implement, mortals can be quite attached to their customs. The trick is to find an angle that we can use as an opening." Hecate replied lightly, moving across her alter room and leaning against the side of her armchair. "But the signs are very promising.."

"Ok.. Good, this is good.." The blue flamed god nodded as his smirk broadened. "It's small potatoes but a start none the less, wasn't expecting miracles.." Without bothering to disappear out the pale-blue skinned god with blue flames manifested a cigar out of a curl of smoke before lighting it casually. He then took a few drags before expelling smoke all around her front room and making the pale-violet goddess give a horrendous hacking cough.

"Is that all you wanted or was there something else?" Hecate's sharp nose wrinkled as she tried to waft the disgusting smell of smoke away.

"Actually, now tha'cha mention it there is one more thing.." The Lord of the Dead drawled after yet another puff, his cigar balancing perfectly between his lips as he spoke, only removing it once he was finished talking. "You wanna tell me what'cha know about some kid called Lycan.."

"Lycan?" Hecate blinked in amazement before a crooked smile twisted her violet painted lips. " _Oh!_ Your daughter finally told you about her companion, hmm?" Her silvery eyes then rolled in a mildly-jaded fashion thinking that it was about time. How long had her little imp been trying to convince her to do that now? And she had thought his whining had fallen on deaf ears...

"No. Thanatos did, babe." The fiery god responded casually as he took another toke.

"Hmm, I'm not surprised. He likes to blab, just like his dad." Hecate drawled in mild jest, clenching her teeth together and keeping her smile friendly. She really hated the smell of cigar smoke. How could Persephone stand kissing this walking ashtray? Smoking was such a filthy habit and now her home and clothes were going to reek of his cigar for days.

Hades' yellow eyes opened in surprise at her jibe then he lanced her with a disaproving look, exhaling slowly and blowing his smoke deliberately in her face making the witch cough and splutter again.

"Considerin' your my wife's minion I will let that slide, _this_ time." Hades flared briefly orange in irritation as smoke blasted out of his nostrils before he let out a cleansing sigh and switched to his usual calmer blue though his flames remained a ticked off yellow. "Now, tell me what the deal is with this Lycan kid, huh? How _is_ it he _happened_ to come across my little bluebird when she only leaves my realm _after midnight?!_ " As his voice raised so did his flames, his seething red hot skin matching the deep scowl of murderous rage of his face. The only reason he let his daughter out to track down wayward souls after midnight was so that he did not have to worry about his little girl ever befriending a mortal as they were all asleep by this time. Now it seemed like one nocturnal kook had managed to do the impossible.

"From what I understand, he had a little run in with Zeus a while back, tried to test his omniscience. Hmh, let's just say Zeus obviously didn't like the result because the boy got himself cursed for his efforts." The Goddess of Witchcraft replied and her words instantly made Hades return blue with a slightly amused smirk.

"Why am I not surprised? Bolt-for-Brains gets caught out and has to cover his tracks.. _Again_." The fiery god narrowed his eyes in disdain as he took the last toke of his cigar, but his curiosity peaked. "So, what kinda curse did Junior Jerkwad get slapped with?" He asked casually stubbing out his cigar end on the armrest of her armchair then flicking it away into a scrying bowl on her alter.

"The kind that forces him to wander around late at night on a full moon." Hecate's replied through gritted teeth not liking the fact that her sacred alter tool was reduced to a common ashtray. This was why she couldn't have nice things on show in her home, she had to keep them all locked away out of sight...

 **H...H...H**

"Alright Para, now that all the souls at the docks have been accounted for it's time to start the daily rounds.." Panic was saying to his royal-blue little brother who was holding a clipboard in his bony fingers while being guided off of the long black jetty by the river Styx. Paranoia blinked somewhat confused glancing up at his two oldest brothers who were walking either side of him, both of them were a whole head taller than him.

"The rounds?" The smaller blue imp and minion-in-training queried, his horns pricking up in curiosity as he had never been away from Doom Service before today. He had been in this minion training program for a little over three months now, his oldest brothers Pain and Panic having nominated themselves immediately to take him under their wings and show him the ropes. The Lord of the Dead didn't argue with them but insisted that they make sure he learned about every aspect of their job description since he would eventually be manning the graveyard shifts in their stead. On his first few days Paranoia had been quite nervous about the idea of being left alone on a shift by himself but over the last couple of months he was steadily growing in confidence.. He was grateful to be learning from the two brothers he liked and admired the best and they were slow and steady with him, introducing new things to him every day which he picked up quickly.

"Yeh.." His chubbier magenta coloured brother chimed in, casually placing his arm around his weedy little brother's shoulders pulling him a little closer. "Not every soul comes in through the main gates, sometimes they come in through the back and get lost on the way in."

"Right, so today we are going to the Groves of Persephone to see if there are any new arrivals caught in the snares of their own hubris." Panic added waving the clipboard in his left hand poignantly, fluttering his small deep teal wings and rising from the ground guesturing his now nervous-looking little brother to follow.

"Didn't they used to have a different name?" Paranoia asked scratching a horn in confusion as Pain flapped his mauve wings joining his non-identical twin in the air.

"They used to be the Groves of Torment. You have Sorrow—" The magenta imp began.

"Scheming—" His skinny teal partner chimed in.

"Suffering—" Pain added.

"And don't forget about Snobbery.." Panic sing-songed brightly with a sly grin before leaning into Paranoia smirking, "That one's a lotta fun if you wanna tease some stiffs, they get so uppity about everything in there. It's _hilarious.._ " He then added in a mock-haughty tone. "They think they're too _good_ for the dead—" His put-on tone dropped with badly repressed sniggers as his bug eyes shone in amusement. "They don't even realise they _are dead!_ " Both imps chortled together until Pain managed to pull himself together and flick a tear of joy away from his eyes.

" _Hahaha_ , yeh, they just think they're lost in the woods. Never fails to put a smile on my face. Hades renamed the groves in honour of his wife after they got married." The magenta imp replied as he finally leaned over and grabbed his minuscule brother by one of his long horns and yanked him up in the air to join them.

"A kooky idea for a wedding gift but then the boss always did have a flare for originality." Panic added leaning on Pain's shoulder casually, flashing a toothy grin to the little imp-in-training. Paranoia fluttered his dark-blue wings and pulled himself back from his brothers flapping unsurely and hovering with inexperience as he usually preferred two feet firmly on the ground.

"Hehe, and a sense of humour when you really think about it." Paranoia grinned back making both older imps blink in slight bemusement and scratch their heads. He continued to wobble unsurely in the air, managing to hover but not as fluidly as his eldest siblings.

"Oh yeh!" The light switched on in Panic's brain first, his large eyes widening in glee, his magenta partner's eyes shining with realisation after he spoke.

"I can't believe we never noticed that before." Pain chuckled the moment his slightly slower mind picked up on the inside joke on the boss' marriage.

"Well, sometimes it just takes a fresh pair of eyes to notice these things." The skinny teal imp replied waving his free hand casually. "Now come on, once this is done we can knock off early and go join the girls in the Elysian Fiel—"

 _"Paranoia.. C'mere a sec, will you?"_ Melione's disembodied voice cut into the end of the teal imp's words and immediately made Paranioa gasp, momentarily forgetting to flap his wings causing Pain to have to quickly grab his long blue tail to stop him hitting the ground.

"Oh, _oh!_ It's a summon... What do I do?" The tiny royal-blue imp asked anxiously as he dangled in mid-air, turning slightly in his older brother's strong grip. In his three months of on-the-job training he had never recieved a summon from his twelve year old mistress.

"Well, first you gimmie that clipboard and then you manifest straight to Melinoe.." Pain replied in a cheery tone, holding out his free hand out for the clipboard that his young brother had.

"And when you get there don't forget to grovel.." Panic added brightly with a playful wink. "They really like that down here."

"Yeh and you better be good at suckin' up to your boss Para 'cause your now late for your first summon." The magenta imp declared and at these words.

" _Oh-mi-gosh!!_ " Paranoia declared loudly in shock, thrust his clipboard into Pain's out-stretched hand then vanished out into a deep-blue shimmer.

"Do you think Melinoe is likely to smite him?" Panic asked his chubby magenta partner in slight worry.

" _Um..._ maybe not physically.." Pain shrugged unsurely.

"Poor guy... Hopefully his first job is something easy.." The teal imp mused thoughtfully.

"Ah, c'mon. Mel's twelve Panic, it's probably gonna be somethin' lame and stupid.." His magenta non-identical twin replied with a sniff of derision.

" _Eh.._ You're probably right. We can ask him about it when he gets back.." Panic shrugged in agreement before the two imps flew off to begin the daily rounds without their trainee..

 **P... P ...P**

Paranoia reappeared out of a shimmer of deep blue inside the gloomy grey room of Melinoe which was musty, stale and dark. Just the way she liked it. The black drapes of her large window were drawn shut and only a single black candle was lit on the bedside of her black spindly single bed. There was only a small circle of dull light in the whole room while the rest of it was plunged into eerie darkness. The tiny youthful royal-blue imp gulped feeling slightly nervous as he edged closer towards his preteen mistress, passing a couple of her grey, transparent dust bunnies with hollow black eyes. The dirt-rodents immediately scattered into a cloud of dust causing the minion-in-training to sneeze which finally brought the tween goddess' attention to the fact that he was there.

"Hmh, you took your time.." Melinoe drawled in no real concern remaining laid back against her pillows now dressed in her floor-length deep-navy night-chiton that did not manifest smokey tendrils out of the hem as her day chitons did.

"Oh.. Oh right, I'm supposed to grovel.." Paranoia murmured to himself before getting on his knees and bowing low. "I am sorry for my tardiness—"

"Save your breath Paranoia, I don't care.." Her bright green eyes rolled in a jaded fashion as she stifled a yawn and slipped under the dark covers of her bed. These words made the tiny blue imp blink in surprise and straighten in slight confusion, had he done it wrong? "Here, I need you to take this to Lycan for me.." She pulled out the violet piece of parchment that her mother had given her nearly an hour ago and passed it down to the tiny imp before her.

"What is it?" Paranoia asked looking curiously at the folded sheet he now held in his hands. He then sniffed it and gagged at the strong, almost eye-watering flowery scent of Lady Persephone emanating from it.

"It's a dinner summons from my mom." Melinoe replied with a slight frown of disapproval.

" _Your mother?!_ " Paranoia squawked out in shock before shaking his head to clear his thoughts and turned his pale yellow bug eyes back tween gloomy goddess. "Wait, does this mean you heeded my advice on telling your parents about him?"

"No, Thanatos told dad and our arguement woke up mom." Melinoe folded her arms across her chest with a sulky pout of annoyance. "He only told dad so he could have a go at me, instead of him for a change.."

" _Ohh..._ " Paranoia drawled with understanding and sympathy, "Brothers can be such a pill sometimes. I should know, I have almost thirty of them and only two of them are ever nice to me. _But.._ you can't pick your family now, can you?"

"Hmh. Whatta ya? My minion or my shrink?" Melinoe replied in amused sarcasm complete with a ghost of a smirk. "Couldja just take that to Lycan for me before he turns in. Tell him it's an offer he can't refuse, you know my dad would just _love it_ if he did."

" _Eeesh.._ I can just imagine." The tiny royal-blue imp shuddered at the thought of what Hades would have in store for her friend if he refused to cooperate with his wife... and if the Lord of the Dead didn't like Lycan after meeting him then he might carry it out anyway. This guy was screwed. Mentally Paranoia was already preparing himself for the funeral as he fluttered unsteadily upwards and exhaled pityingly. "The poor guy, cursed and doomed. It's really not been his month.." He muttered softly to himself before vanishing out in a shimmer of blue with the violet not in tow.

" _Ohhh..._ " Melinoe's head flumped face down into her pillows, her electric-blue hair concealing her like a thick blanket as she let out an elongated groan of despair. This dinner was going to be complete humiliation..

 **H...H...H**

Now that Hades was back home from his visit with Hecate in her grotto at the northern edge of the Nether Regions he found himself in a bind. It was the crack of dawn and he was wide awake. This was hardly anything new to him as he had survived countless winters when buisness was booming on very little sleep but it was almost summer now. He had only woken up before dawn as he knew Hecate was due home and he wanted the inside scoop on this Lycan-jerk, not that she had been much help there. Apparently she had only heard about him from Phantosis, Melinoe's other mentor who had been watching over her while Hecate had been away and he would now be fast asleep. He was cranky enough when awake nevermind after being disturbed from his slumber early for something as menial as this.

The blue flamed god exhaled heavily. His wife would not be awake for a good few hours yet and since he wasn't tired anymore he didn't want to force her to rise this early. A sleep-deprived Persephone could be as volatile as he was on a daily basis, it was best just to let this sleeping goddess lie.

Deciding to postpone his own breakfast and have it with his wife and youngest daughter when they got up Hades manifested himself a cup of coffee in his usual white mug with a large black 'H' on the side and made himself comfy on his side of the two seater throne. He then unfurled the copy of the latest newscroll that he had swiped from Charon. The skeletal boatman would be peeved that he had stolen his paper but Hades would return it when he was finished with it. Besides, what was Charon gonna do? Go on strike..

Hades' mind jeered at such an idea. _Hardly. Buisness is dead this time of year anyway._

"Hmm, power to him if he wants to give it a shot though.." The fiery god mumbled to himself unconcerned as his large yellow eyes scanned the headlines then exhaling as it seemed to be another slow news day. When was the last time Greece was stuck by a rampaging monster? They clearly had too much time on their hands if the top story was about Socretes, a guy so boring that he made Trivia look exciting, no mean feat either. Echidna was definitely not breeding monsters like she used to, the destruction and devastation that followed her brood was far and few between these days and it wasn't like Thanatos seemed to be plotting anything interesting either. He was just going to have to face it. It would be yet another long and boring summer this year..

"Who's givin' what a shot now?" The sound of a boyish voice sounded in faint confusion making Hades' round yellow eyes with large black pupils turn up from the newscroll to find his fourteen year old son standing in the throne room with one eyebrow kinked in slight bemusement.

"It's nothin' kid, just thinkin' out loud is all.." Hades drawled dismissively which made Thanatos' expression switch back into disinterest.

" _Ah.._ And here I was thinkin' I had overlooked somethin'.. Guess not." The white-skinned God of Death with yellow flamed quiff replied lazily then turned away from his father heading to the hallway that would lead him towards the large kitchen, no doubt planning to make his own breakfast as he often did. He was quite self-sufficient these days. It was only now that the two male pyrogods were the only two awake did Hades realise just how much his son had grown over the last winter. His cheeks had thinned, making his square jaw more angular and he had overtaken his mother in height as well, though only by a few inches. Despite his baggy and hooded, double-pinned black chiton it was still obvious to the older god that his son had a lean, lanky body underneath, much like he had had in his own teens.

"Hey, _whoa!_ Hold up a sec there will ya short stack.." The blue-flamed god then leapt out of his side of the two-seater stone throne and swept after his teenage son who had been moving swiftly out of the throne room. "Sheesh, he's like Hermes.. Can't stay put for two lousy minutes.." Hades griped to himself before finally catching his son and halting him in his tracks. "Thanatos, _son_ , spark off my own flame.. Come have a chat with yer old man now, whatta ya say? Come on.." His father's schmoozing words of endearment made the white-skinned God of Death groan out in dismay and slap his face making his quiff of flames ripple.

"Shoulda known that Melinoe's new beau was only gonna distract you for so long.." He uttered grimly then removed his hand to throw his father a sour look.

"Yeh, see, all ya really did was delay the inevitable.." Hades drawled gripping his son tighter and swivelling around with him and frog-marching his son back inside the throne room. "Now sit _down!!_ "

Thanatos immediately found himself falling backwards down into his mother's side of the two-seater throne as his now yellow-flamed father slumped in next to him, snatching up his half-drunk coffee and taking a large mouthful.

"Than, I dunno what's gotten into you lately but I _don't_ like it." Hades began flashing his son a firm look. "There are enough gods in this universe with an undeserved attitude and your _dead_ wrong if ya think I'm _havin' it in my Underworld!!_ " The fourteen year old fiery God of Death straightened.

" _Hey!_ I'm the only reason you don't get hassled by Zeus anymore—"

" _YA THINK I CARE ABOUT THAT?!_ " Hades bellowed loudly over his son's retort, momentarily flashing red with yellow flames billowing over his body. His words forced Thanatos into a shocked silence and Hades immediately turned off the heat, switching blue thinking he'd let his temper get the better of him.. "Ok, look at it this way.." He continued in a much softer and calmer voice and this in turn caused his son's moody scowl to return. "-the bottom line is: _Loose_ the attitude problem—" Hades instantly pinned the teenage god into position in a forceful and intimidating fashion, slowly returning a menacing red. "-or your _Lord and Master_ is gonna deal with it, _personally.._ "

"What is that, a threat?" Thanatos sneered back looking unphased by his father's words, not taking him seriously.

"No.. _It's a promise._ " Hades pulled back adding in a serious and foreboding tone, looking unamused by the fact that his son was dismissing him on this.

"Yeh. Ok dad, whatever you say. Can I go get my breakfast now? I have combat lessons with Ares in Sparta and I don't wanna be late.." The fourteen year old god then turned ethereal and slipped out from the large, muscled now-blue arm that had been pinning him in his seat. The moment he was free the God of Death vanished out in a curl of black smoke.

" _Oy vey..._ that kid really knows how t'burn my butt.." Hades grumbled in a low unimpressed manner straightening with a pout before retrieving the newscroll that had been wedged down the side of his seat. Hopefully the funny pages were better than the main headlines..

 **P... P ...P**

 _Little Notes:_

 _Hey guys, kinda impressed by the figures on my status pages, was actually convinced that very few of you were gonna read this but it seems that I was wrong. There isn't actually much myth in this perticular chapter to go into as it really is just clarifying that this takes place after the events of T.i.o.T and if you haven't read that or it's forerunners then you better get started because you are eight stories behind! I feel a new zing of inspiration about this story that I just couldn't wait to start, hence the fast update. I can't see this story being any more than ten chapters but I cant say for definite as I really just want to see where it takes itself._

 _I'm also going to be developing Paranoia a little more in this story, he is fast becoming a favourite of mine. I always see him as the little scary-cat with the big heart, he doesn't really get the whole master/imp relationship but just kinda views Hades and his family as an extension of his own. He will speak out of turn but being the smartest of his 28 brothers and 1 sister his intelligence might just save him from a smiting or two... if he's lucky.._

 _Anyway, Stay tuned for more.._

 _A~Teal_


End file.
